Mixed Identities
by P0lice-B0x
Summary: Slight AU where Daisy is 15 and is being fostered by Aunt May, Spidey and Quake have some problems, but they don't know it's them. Daisy is ex-SHIELD. Imagine that Tom Holland is Spider Man.
1. Chapter 1

Coulson explained to me that if I want to leave I have to go back to the foster system, not just living in my van like when they found me. We decide on New York, so if needed, the Avengers and Yo-Yo could come help me. I jump at the offer. After about a year at SHIELD, I want to live a normal life for awhile. Especially since Puerto Rico. It took two months to get good control of my power, even now it seems like a stranger to me. I just need to get away from my life for a little bit, be as normal as I can get. To forget all the people who died around me; Tripp, mom, but most of all, Lincoln. Who sacrificed himself to save to team, even though I was supposed to be on that ship. I look out the window of the quinjet, only ten more minutes left till we land in New York. My body is a network of nerves and fear. Who knows if the fosters will be better than the ones before.

The sun is setting by the time we get to the orphanage. I look over to Coulson and Mack. I give them a smile and a wave over my shoulder.

"Wait! Daisy." Mack says, "I almost forgot to give you this." He hands me a black bag. I look inside. A new pair of gauntlets and what looks like a tac suit. "Jemma made them for you," Mack says with a smile.

"Tell her and Fitz I said thank you," I say back sincerely.

"Bye Tremors."

"Bye Mack, see ya around sometime, right Coulson."

"Of course, Daisy."

I walk up the steps to Little Flower Orphanage. Just as I walk in the door, I am greeted by a middle aged woman, a stark contrast to the nuns at St. Agnes.

"Hi, Daisy! My name is Kara. I run Little Flower." she reaches out her hand to shake. She leads me up a flight of stairs, some children running past us, some of them stop and stare at me. Kara leads me to a room. It is the last on down the hall. I set my bag down and look at her. "There are about 20 girls and 30 boys staying here. You will be going to Forest Hills High School at the beginning of the school year, where the rest of the older kids go. I hope you have a nice experience here, and we hope to get a foster for you soon." She gives me another glance, "I'll let you get settled in."

I set my bag down on the bed at the end of the room. It is already made, with light gray sheets and a pillow with a thin fleece blanket. I look around the room, 'Did I make the right choice?'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Hi! Thanks for reading. I know the chapters are short, it might be til chapter 5 when I can start making them longer. Reviews are taken seriously and are greatly appreciated. I'll try to update at least weekly, but I don't know how the school year will go.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-P0lice Box**

It is not unusual for me and Aunt May to have meals together. But it was unusual for there to be a silence that took up at least five minutes of eating. It was as if she was working up the courage to tell me something. Suddenly, she speaks.

"Peter, wouldn't it be nice to have someone else in the apartment?"

"Not another boyfriend. I can't stand them!" I tell her, but that's not what she was talking about.

"No, like another teenager. Your age. I know you don't have a lot of friends. And I was reading today that there are over 100 children in orphanages and in group foster homes waiting to be adopted right now, right in our neighborhood. I was just thinking we could just foster someone for a little while and if it doesn't work out, then we can find something else. I think we just need someone new in our lives."

I stopped eating now. My jaw is set and my eyes shifted to my food in deep thought. It was hard to hide the fact that I was Spider-Man from her. Impossible to hide from Ned, and with another person sharing this space it would be ten times harder.

"I mean, how would we be able to afford another person in the house?"

"The foster home gives us some money to start out"

I sigh, it's not like I would have any impact in the matter if I said no, Aunt May has a way of getting what she wants. "Fine."

She smiles warmly, "Good cause I already made an appointment for tomorrow."

I roll my eyes and finish my meal. Before I get to my room I hear her voice. "It'll work out Peter, I know it." I nod to myself and walk into my room and dawn my new Spider-Man suit given to me by Mr. Stark himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three days since I got here and as some of the other kids are saying, only two more weeks until school starts. School. The one word can invoke great terror into a 15-year-old secret agent with super powers. I let out a groan and plop down on my bed and start to read 'Animal Farm'. It is apparently about mistreated animals rebelling. Old Skye would've been crazy about this book, but since SHIELD, I've learned that Rebellion isn't always the best thing and that some secrets need to be kept to protect everyone. My reading is interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" I yell. Kara peeks her face into the room, there is a huge smile on her face.

"You wouldn't believe this, but there is a family wanting to meet you."

I get up a little shocked. I've never been at an orphanage for this short amount of time. I follow Kara to her office where a lady, who looks about forty, with reddish hair graying with age. Beside her sits a boy who looks about my age. He has brown eyes and semi-messy brown hair. He looks bored and is currently staring at a motivational picture of a cat on Kara's wall. Kara smiles warmly at them, then looks at me gesturing for me to sit down on the chair on the end on the table. "This is Daisy, go ahead and tell them a little about yourself."

"My name is Daisy, I am 15, and, well, that's it."

The woman gives me a strange look, "That can't be all. Tell us what you like to do."

I mentally scoff. Well, I like to fight and sometimes kill with my bare hands, sometimes with the use of my strange earthquake powers. I worked for a secret spy agency that got taken down by HYDRA, but wasn't really, and is now working from the shadows. I can hack the FBI, CIA, NSA, and even SHIELD. But I decide not to say that.

"I like to play on my computer."

"Don't all kids these days." The boy says snarkily. I give him a sarcastic smile.

"Well Daisy, I think you already know this, but we are going to foster you." The lady says with a smile

"Cool," I say dryly.

Kara clears her throat, "Daisy, will you go get your things while Ms. Parker and I sort out some paperwork?" she says with a smile. I nod and walk out the door.

"Peter, why don't you help her." Ms. Parker says. Peter follows me to my room.

His gaze is wandering as we get to the room.

"So, uh, how long have you been in foster care?" he asks, it took a second of me staring for him to realize what he said. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, sometimes I don't think before I say things and, ugh. Sorry."

I chuckle, "I've been in foster care since I was a year old. I got a permanent foster family about a year ago, but I decided that it wasn't the right fit. So here I am."

He quickly changes the subject, "Do you uh, need help packing?"

I lift the duffle that SHIELD gave me. "Nope, didn't really bother to unpack, I've only been here for three days."

"Oh," he says. "Well, they might be done with the paperwork now if you want to go and see."

"Yeah sure," I reply

He offers to carry my bag, but I refuse and by the time we get downstairs Ms. Parker is waiting in the front of the office with a small smile on her face. "Welcome to the family Daisy." She says, and I can't help but grin. I think I did make the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to do a disclaimer so here it is.** **I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to Marvel.** **Reviews would be appricated so I get an idea of how you guys like the story so far, I might even use some suggestions so go R &R!** **-P0lice-B0x**

I lead Daisy to the guest room, which other than Uncle Ben's old stuff and a bed is relatively clean. She sets her bag down on the bed. "I'll uh, leave you to unpack, dinner's at five, I'm going to the movies if you want to come?"

She narrows her eyes, "Sure, what movie?"

"Rogue One."

She looks confused.

"The new Star Wars movie."

"I haven't seen Star Wars."

"Oh gosh, poor child," I say jokingly. "Well don't worry, we will catch you up on it real quick."

Ned arrives at the apartment at 6:30. He looks at Daisy then to me. "Who's this, you have a girlfriend?"

I snort and Daisy just stares at him, "No, she's my sister."

For a second he looks between us, "I don't see it."

"Adoptive." she says.

Ned raises his eyebrows. "Well, what are you guys doing just standing there, we will miss the movie."

The movie was great, I was not expecting the ending, and Daisy seemed very interested. We might have some movie nights coming up. Just as I leave the car my phone beeps, ' _Robbery on Queen Blvd, Gas station.'_

I turn to Daisy, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I have a study group with my biology partner tonight. Can the Star Wars movie marathon wait until tomorrow?"

She looks confused, but she eventually buys it, "Yeah, totally." I follow her inside and pick up my web shooters and suit, then I jump out of my bedroom window.

By the time I reach the gas station, the robber is already leaving the store. He is a burly dude with no hair, he looks to be about 20 and is carrying a gun. A big one. He totally disregards me and makes a beeline for his van. I reach out my hand keeping him back by his chest. "Hey, whatcha doing buddy? That looks like a big gun, would you like to hand it over before things get bad?" He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"No," he replies, before sending a blast to my chest. I was expecting bullets, but the gun seems to be some energy beam. I am sent flying to the other side of the lot and thrown against a lamp post. Ouch. The man marches over to me and raises the gun at my head. "Looks like it's over Spider-Man."

I'm too weak to do anything but watch. His finger tightens around the trigger. I close my eyes and then, a scream.

I open my eyes kind of shocked that I'm still alive. The man is unconscious against his van, a dent in the side of it where he hit. About ten yards away stands a figure in black.

"You've gotta be more careful, what would New York do without their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?"

"Who are you?" I yell in its direction.

"No one, and don't expect me to save you again." Then it runs off.

I just sit for a minute, resting my head against the metal of the lamp post. Then I get up and check on the crook. I yank the gun away from his hands and throw it about five feet away. I check his pulse to make sure he is alive, which he is, then I use some rope from inside the gas station to tie him to the lamp post.

I write my little note.

 _That gun can pack a punch, here is the bad guy too,_

 _-Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man_


End file.
